Mets Roar Tigers
The Mets visited the Detroit Tigers on the road from June 28 to June 30 for a 3 game series. The Mets showed the Tigers there power surge after giving the Rangers A Texas-Sized Meltdown. The Mets who have been facing first place teams were the Rangers, the Tigers, the yankees at home and the Dodgers on the road. The Mets also ended their grand slam drought after getting 2 in the first game. Also it was Reyes 1,000th career game. Game 1 The Mets lead off the game with Jose Reyes and on the first pitch he got a base hit. In the fourth inning Jason Bay with bases loaded he hit a grand slam. An inning later yet again Carlos Beltran with bases loaded he hit a grand slam. Also Josh Thole got the 4th inning started with his first homerun of the year. The Mets won to a score of 14 to 3 18 hits 1 Error. Here is the box score for the game 1 2 2 0 3 0 4 7 5 5 6 0 7 0 8 1 9 0 Notes *R.A. Dickey who is now 4-7 for the season threw seven innings giving up 3 runs on 9 hits,3 walks and struck out 6 batters. *Bay's Grand Slam was his 4th home run of the season. *Carlos Beltran hit the next grand slam an inning later. He went 2 for 5 getting 4 RBI's and scored 2 runs. *Reyes was 4 for 4 getting a walk, scored three runs and got his 29th stolen base of the year and fell a homer shy of a cycle. *Angel Pagan was 3 for 3 *Josh Thole got his first home run of the season *The Mets have now scored 36 runs in the past three games: the most of any three game stretch since August of 2005. *The Mets have now won five of their last six games. Game 2 The Mets this time didn't show off the rest of their power surge as they scored 16 runs in a 9 inning game with no homeruns just like in the Rangers Game. The Mets won to a score of 16 to 9 20 hits 1 Error. Here is the box score 1 4 2 0 3 1 4 0 5 3 6 0 7 2 8 4 9 2 Notes *Chris Capuano is now 7-7 this year threw 5 innings, 5 runs on 6 hits, Struck out 6 batters. *Pagan got 4 hits, 4 runs in and scored 3 times. *Ronny Paulino got 4 hits and an RBI also scored 4 times. *Bay was 1 for 2 with 2 runs,4 walks. RBI and a stolen base. *Daniel Murphy got 2 out single in the 7th and 8th innings to give mets some relief. *Reyes again multi hit game and got his 30th stolen base of the year. *Every Mets in the lineup had at least one hit tonight. *The fifty runs the Mets have scored over their last four games is the most they’ve scored in any four game stretch in franchise history. Game 3 The Mets lost on a Sunday as their power surge fell as the Tigers beat them. The Mets lost to a score of 2-5. Notes *Mike Pelfrey is now 4-7 for the year threw 4.3 innings, 5 runs on 8 hits, 4 earned, 5 walks, Struck out 3 batters *Reyes again multi hit game as he is 2 for 3. *Murphy gave the mets the only lead on a solo homerun which was his 5th of the year. *Beltran had a solo homerun in the 8th inning which was his 12th of the year. *Bay had 4 hits in 2 at-bats. *The loss snapped the mets 4 game winning streak, Category:General Articles Category:Mets Category:Detroit Tigers